1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to employee shift scheduling devices and more particularly pertains to a new computerized-interactive shift trade recording system for managing shift trading between various employees of an organization in a manner that ensures that employees are qualified for the work functions that they are trading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of employee shift scheduling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, employee shift scheduling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art employee shift scheduling devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,847; U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,965; U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,424; U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,909; U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,615; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,785 which are each incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the computerized-interactive shift trade recording system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of managing shift trading between various employees of an organization in a manner that ensures that employees are qualified for the work functions that they are trading.